Light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state semiconductor device that can convert electrical energy into visible light. The LED can directly convert electricity into light. LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting in low carbon life style living.
With the development of smart technologies, LED lighting devices also become increasingly intelligent. In a smart home, an LED lighting device is connected to various smart terminal devices in a home environment or a public environment through network technology, achieving a centralized lighting control. Therefore, the user's smart environment experience is improved and a comfortable living environment is provided. In order to achieve intelligent control for the LED lighting devices, the network connection technology is particularly important. Currently, the network technology mainly includes two types: fixed wire network technology and wireless network technology. The most widely used wireless network transmission technology may be Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology. Comparing to a fixed wire network, a wireless network can achieve data communication and smart device control in any place. Therefore, the wireless network technology is widely used in the LED lighting devices.
An antenna is a converter that can convert guided waves on a transmission line into electromagnetic waves, and vice versa. An antenna of a wireless device has a certain distance limitation. When the distance exceeds the distance limitation, an external antenna is needed to enhance a wireless signal, thus extending the transmission distance. Wireless control is the development trend of the smart LED lighting devices. Antenna designs can directly affect quality and stability of radio signals. As requirements for product structure and performance increase, the requirements for antenna designs also increase. Therefore, there is a need to provide an LED lighting device with compact structure and stable performance to meet the needs of current technology development.
The disclosed LED lighting devices and systems, and antenna arrangement methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.